


touch

by noahsenpai



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Relationship Study, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsenpai/pseuds/noahsenpai
Summary: tomo loves to touch kazu.
Relationships: Kitakado Tomohisa/Masunaga Kazuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	touch

Tomohisa loved to touch Kazuna.

He loved the feeling of the uniquely warm figure pressing up to him during photoshoots which reminded him too much of their close contact they would have when they were alone together. He loved the scent of the warm, fresh lemon creme shampoo that would linger on Kazu’s skin throughout the evening when he would press his nose into his neck while getting ready to go to sleep. He loved the faint taste of vanilla in the dessert bites that would send memories flooding through his mind of the time that he and Kazu had shared them when they had first met. He loved the sound of Kazu’s warm, melodic voice when he would belt out his solo lines during live shows, the sound that would soar over the group’s voices and give MooNs its unique harmonic colors. And, without a doubt, he loved to watch Kazu. He would be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat whenever his gaze laid on the blonde. He was so soft, so gentle, so _beautiful_. Tomo was lucky that he got to bask in the presence of Kazu and use all five of his senses to interact with him. In fact, he would consider it a privilege to do so; Kazu truly was one of a kind.

To Tomo, touching Kazu was probably the most rewarding experience of any of the five senses. The blonde was a rather lithe and skinny person; Tomo couldn’t help but wonder if he was eating and exercising properly whenever he touched him. However, he was still muscular, and his build gave a rather unique curvature to his features that Tomo loved to admire, with both hands and eyes. Intimacy did prove difficult with the blonde sometimes, though. Tomo would lean down and press his lips against Kazu’s, and he would press into his sides in a hope that it would make the blonde want him more. However, the gesture gave a different reaction than Tomo expected, pretty much every time. Instead of moaning through the kiss, Kazu would sputter and make a sound like he was choking, and he would start to squirm under Tomo’s weight. Surprise had flooded through Tomo’s body; how had he not known about this sooner? He repeated the gesture, pressing in a bit harder, and Kazu had barked out a squeal of laughter, thrashing in a desperate attempt to free himself from Tomo’s iron grip. It had suddenly clicked and Tomo had begun his attack without hesitation, completely incapacitating the blonde and bringing him to tears within minutes. As it turns out, Hikaru was right; Kazu was indeed very, _very_ ticklish.

Despite some difficulties, Tomo still regarded the ability to touch Kazu as a privilege. Even if his hands weren’t on him, there was a warmth and comforting energy that always seemed to be radiating off of the blonde. It was as if he was pressing up against the source of all the positivity and kindness that was evenly shared with everyone else, and it was all for him; it caused a new kind of warmth to spread throughout Tomo’s body, a new kind of appreciation for how influential Kazu had been with all the other members. He was always so motivating and positive, and Tomo could bask in these shared feelings with one other person, the person that seemed to be the biggest beacon of love in his life.

Having Kazu there next to him, as not only a work partner but as a source of reassurance and kindness, was exactly what Tomo and the others needed. Being able to put his hands on him, no matter if they were in public or private, was indeed the greatest privilege Tomo has ever had. Being able to touch him and drink in his love and compassion at any possible moment was what kept Tomo going.

Having Kazu in his life is what helped Tomo get here.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i've only been in the bpro fandom for like a month or so now but bitch? BIIIITCH????? i love it. like how the fuck did i get here jshdfsdhf
> 
> even tho this is only my first bpro fic, i've actually been posting a lot about them on my anime tumblr (linked below) and i've had SOOOOOOO MANY WRITING IDEAS FOR THEM. idk when i'll actually be able to work on them tho, cuz finals week is next week (i have a shit ton of work to get done sdhjfskdjh) and i'm gonna be working pretty much full time over winter break.....im gonna be so tired ;n;
> 
> [my tumblr](https://noahsenpai.tumblr.com)  
> [anime tumblr](https://juntas-dimples.tumblr.com)


End file.
